


Jump

by Sadbhyl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freerunners can’t figure out why the guy in the suit is watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Please. The way he tears around London? Of course he knows some parkour. Probably took it up to annoy Mycroft…

  
“Hey, Tommy, look.”  James slapped his friend on the shoulder to get him to look up from where he was tying his shoes. “He’s back again.”

Tommy looked up, searching the Tube plaza until he found the guy.  He was nearer this time, on one of the benches they liked to use as a vault, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, fingers steepled at his chin, blatantly watching them.  He wasn’t that old, but he looked like a City boy judging by his fancy suit and longer hair.  Which made it all the stranger.  City boys didn’t watch the runners.  City boys flipped them two-fingered salutes and ordered them to get jobs.  “What the hell’s he playing at?”

Just then Lonzo vaulted the wall from street level into a diving front flip, rolling up off the pavement to spring up and grab the direction sign on the light pole to get enough momentum to throw himself at the wall of the exit stairwell, cat grabbing it and muscling up to vault over that as well and onto the steps, disappearing from view as quickly as he appeared.

The stalker took it all in.  Tommy was waiting for him to take out a notebook or a camera.  He had the look of a narc to him.  Tommy slapped James back.  “Come on.”

James followed, their swaggers matching as they strode up to the guy, trying for intimidating but not threatening.  If he was a cop, they didn’t want to give him any more rope than he might have already.  “We’ve got every right to be here,” Tommy said bluntly as soon as they got into the guy’s personal space.

The narc was too busy watching Lonzo make another pass.  “Sorry, what?”

“We aren’t doing anything wrong.  It’s a public space and we aren’t bothering no one.  So go back to your cop friends and tell them to leave us alone.”

When he looked up, Tommy had to resist a shudder.  There was something…unholy about his eyes.  “I’m not here from the police.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what are you here for?”

“I’m learning.”

James scoffed.  “You ain’t learning.  You ain’t even got off that bench any time you been here.”

The man raised an eyebrow.  “You think so?”

They both backed up a step when he stood up, but all he did was take off the fancy suit coat, fold it in half and lay it over the back of the bench.  Rolling up his sleeves, he started for the stairs, speeding up until he was running up the entrance stairs, disappearing from sight.

James looked at Tommy, but Tommy just shrugged.

A moment later, the stranger vaulted the wall, dropping into the same dive roll Lonzo had been doing.  He hit the pavement at the perfect angle and rose to his feet, kash vaulted the dry fountain and then surged up the wall of the exit stairs, ignoring the pole Lonzo used for extra height, cat grabbing and vaulting over the wall like he’d been doing this for years.  A moment later he was back, underbarring the railing to drop back down, coming up on his feet next to them.  “You see?”

James looked as stunned as Tommy felt.  “Where the hell did you learn that?” Tommy asked, astonished.

“I told you.  Watching you.”

“You never—” James spluttered off, then burst out again.  “Dress shoes!”

“I think I have the rudiments down, but I wondered if you would mind if I asked you some questions?”

“Mate, after what we just saw, you ask all the questions you want.  I’m Tommy, and this is my mate James.  The other one’s Lonzo, but he won’t stop to talk, not ‘til he’s worn out.”

“Sherlock.  Sherlock Holmes.  I wondered if you could go over that front flip forward handspring vault I’ve seen you do…”


End file.
